


Chamomile and Comfort

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post 5 X 16 "Hypnotic"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Clark/Lois friendship piece set after "Hypnotic."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chamomile and Comfort

Clark sat staring down at his mug of coffee as he sat alone in a booth at the Talon. The place had gone almost silent as the patrons slowly filtered out of the popular hangout for the night.

He was so engrossed in his own self-induced misery that he didn’t hear the approaching footsteps.

“Here. Chamomile. Helps soothe the nerves.”

He glanced up, watching as Lois set a different mug in front of him, taking away the coffee. Guilt washed over him as he noticed the bruise on the side of her temple, an injury he was responsible for. “Lois--”

As if she knew what he was going to say, she held up a hand. “Don’t sweat it, Smallville. You weren’t yourself.”

He sighed and looked down.

Lois watched him for a moment, then sat down at the table across from him. “I don’t get it.”

“Get what?”

“You. Breaking up with Lana. It doesn’t make sense.”

He shifted uncomfortably. “My feelings for her have changed. It happens.”

“Riiiiiiight,” she said sarcastically. “Which is why you’re here drowning your sorrows in her favorite flavor of caffeine.”

Clark glared at her but remained silent.

She sighed softly. “Look, I know what it’s like to walk away from a relationship that means the world to you. I know how bad it feels.”

He glanced at her with surprise, and for once her eyes were soft with sympathy and understanding.

“You’re not alone,” Lois told him gently. “So if you ever wanna talk…” She stood up, letting her voice trail off.

A faint but sincere smile touched his lips. “Thanks, Lois.” He paused. “You know, if you ever need to talk...”

Her expression went from surprised to touched to a smirk in three seconds flat. “Don’t get all touchy-feely on me, Smallville.”

Clark chuckled softly, watching as she walked away and started wiping down the counter. Still smiling faintly, he picked up the chamomile and took a sip.

Lois was right. It was much better than the coffee anyway.


End file.
